


Taormina

by bangtancoven



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Businessman Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtancoven/pseuds/bangtancoven
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You
Kudos: 15





	Taormina

Working as an assistant managing director of a major fashion powerhouse meant you got to travel overseas a lot for business purposes. This was probably the fifth time in a year that you got to fly to Italy because you’d be helping out your boss in the launching event of the newest collection, which was going to be held in Taormina, Sicily. Your boyfriend, Hoseok, who owned a successful public relations start-up company, would be in the same town as you since he was an invitation. Also, he and his business partner, Yoongi, had some business meetings with their clients in the city. You hadn’t seen him in two weeks because of both of your schedules. So you were excited that you were going to see him soon.  
D-Day, you could only text Hoseok once in the morning, telling him you’d try to come and see him during the show and after-party if you could. Although you thought it was more possible to see him during the after-party. Hectic, you didn’t even read his reply. You were running here and there in your high heels at the venue and being yelled at not only by your boss. It was chaotic. You almost cried in the toilet and wanted to call Hoseok but he was in a meeting and you needed to go back out there and made sure the canapes were set.  
Only an hour left before the show and after making sure that everything was in order, you ran back to your hotel room upstairs to get ready. You took a quick shower, curled your hair, put on a ‘no makeup’ make up look, and wore a classic black cowl neck slip dress with thin straps and a thigh split and completed it with an elegant padlock style belt. Looking once again in the mirror on your way out, you slammed the door behind you and hurriedly ran back downstairs in your open-toe black heels to the garden where the show was going to start in ten minutes.  
Once there, you tried to look for Hoseok and finally took out your phone only to look at his long text from this morning.  
"I miss you, babe. And I can’t wait to kiss that pretty lips of yours, slip my tongue inside your wet mouth and down your necks. I miss playing with your perfect pink nipples. God, they’re so beautiful. I think I’m gonna suck and bite them a little, teasing you. I love the sound you make when I do that to you. After I leave you breathless, I’m gonna continue to kiss you down your belly and slip my fingers through your slick wet panties and feel your clit got so swollen for me. I wanna feel your pussy tightens around my fingers before you finally come. And then I’m gonna fuck you hard with your face in the sheets. Over and over again until you can’t take it anymore. Fuck, I wanna touch you so bad. You have no idea how hard I am right now. You better get your ass ready for Daddy tonight."  
You felt your face got hot and god knows how red it was right now. Not to mention the evidence of arousal in between your legs as you rubbed your legs together. It was almost a curse for you to wear a g-string at this moment. All you could do was mouthing ‘fuck’ because you were so aroused and not in the best moment you hoped it would be. You could only wish that nobody noticed your flushed face.  
It took a huge amount of self-control and effort to shift your focus back to the job you had to be doing at the moment. You followed your boss around as he talked to you - or more like, ordering you - to do this and that for him to which you reacted quickly, not wanting to disappoint him despite how he irritated you daily. When he finally sat in the front row, that was when you got a chance to breathe a little and your eyes searched everywhere for your boyfriend.  
He was there! Sitting on the third row to your left, near the stage. Yoongi was sitting next to him with a pretty, tall brunette wrapped around his arm. Hoseok was wearing a black button-up shirt and left three buttons opened, giving access for people to see his toned chest and expensive necklaces. His shirt was tucked in black high waisted pants embellished in a vintage belt. He looked even more delicious in those classic brogue boots. You always admired men with great fashion sense and that was just one of the reasons why you felt like hit jackpot with Hoseok.  
You stared at him for so long, lost in your train of thought, of how good he looked tonight and how his text message still bothered you as you rubbed your legs together, again. When he turned his head to your direction, he finally looked at you in the eyes, looking a bit surprised but it soon turned into a smirk. You couldn’t help but bite your bottom lip and looked at his face, down his chest, and up to his face again. He mirrored your action. The sexual tension between you two was undeniable even from ten feet apart. It had been two weeks since you two saw each other and the yearning for each other was evident. He put his phone out, looking down while typing something. You immediately stared at the screen of your phone, waiting for his text and in just a couple of seconds it vibrated in your hand as you opened it.

"Bathroom. Now."

Those two words managed to make your heart raced. You could see Hoseok whispered something to Yoongi and stood up from his seat as he walked through a line of people. You also excused yourself from your post and starting to walk in the direction of the bathroom in the back of the garden. Hoseok was already waiting for you there and when you reached him you couldn’t help yourself to run and hugged him tightly.

“Hey, babe.” Hoseok whispered in your ear as he wrapped his arms around your back and inhaled your scent. “You look so beautiful.”

“I miss you so much. Daddy.”

That was it. He inhaled sharply before dragging you to the men’s bathroom. Luckily for you, no one was in there at the moment because the show was at its peak and nobody wanted to miss it. Except for you and Hoseok. He locked the door behind him and walked towards you with an intimidating gaze. Your buttock was pressed on the cold marble sink, both hands steadied yourself as Hoseok pressed his body against yours and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

He looked down at you and whisper, “Did you read my text this morning?”

Your mouth suddenly felt dry. “I-I did.” Instinctively you reached up, wanting to kiss his lips but he backed up slightly.

“Do you have any idea how hard you made me? I had to control myself in front of my business partners.” He hissed and bit his bottom lip when he felt your hip ground on his bulging pants. It was crazy how you could make him so hard without touching him. Hell, you didn’t even respond to his text but the imagination of you squirming under him was just enough to drive him to the edge. 

“Daddy, please..” Your big doe eyes stared at his.

“Please what, baby girl?” Hoseok leaned in closer to your face, eyes looking at your eyes then your lips.

“I miss you so much, Daddy.” You replied breathlessly. “And I want you right now.”

You inhaled sharply as Hoseok’s lips landed on yours, sending ravishing jolts in your stomach. His kisses were hot and hungry and you loved it. You loved how his lips parted yours and how his skillful tongue danced in your mouth, colliding with your own, fighting for dominance. His hands grabbed your buttocks firmly under that silk dress you were wearing. Hoseok broke the kiss only to flip you around so now you were facing the huge beautiful mirror hanging above the marble sink. You took a chance to look at yourself and Hoseok in the mirror and that gaze plastered on his face was the one that made you weak.  
His hand roamed your exposed thigh as he growled in your ear, “Slit dress, this high? I don’t like the idea of other men staring at your thigh.” 

“I wear it for you, Daddy.”

“Hmm, good girl.” The smirk on Hoseok’s face faded as he lifted your dress and the slit just made it easier for him to do so. Hissing when his eyes feasted on your exposed buttocks. Now you were relieved that you wore a g-string. Not to mention, it was his favorite one. He squeezed your butt cheeks firmly and spread them apart, forcing your legs to open wider for him. He licked two fingers before moving the string aside and touched you in your most sensitive area to spread the slick of arousal from the base all over to the clit. You couldn’t help but whimper at what he was doing to you down there. Those two fingers were now pumping in and out of you. You could hear the wet slick sound in the air as he did and that turned you on even more.

“Shit, you were so wet, baby girl. Who made you dripping like this?”

“Y-you, Daddy! Only you.” Your voice was just above a whisper when you said the last two words.

“You’re being such a good little girl for Daddy. Now let Daddy reward you.”

You could hear him unbuckle his belt and without any warning, in one hard thrust, Hoseok pushed his hard length inside you and made you screamed out his name. Hearing you called his actual name, he landed a hard slap on your right butt cheek. “I’m sorry, Daddy!” 

“You better be.”

He began to move his hips slowly at first but after a few thrusts, he got impatient and increased the pace. His hands held your waist tightly and controlled it at the same time to meet his thrust. All you could do at the moment was moaning and whimpering at how good Hoseok made you feel. He bent down a little to play with your braless breasts. Squeezing and pinching your nipples under the silky material of your dress, it drove you insane. Slowly his hands left your nipples for your right thigh as he abruptly stopped his movement and grabbed the back of your knee, lifted it and placed it on the sink. He spread his legs wider and continued to give you another slow, deep thrusts. Your pussy swallowed it inch by inch and you just groaned at the sensation. 

“Fuck, baby girl. Your pussy is just so perfect. So tight.”

“Please, Daddy. I-”

“Speak up, baby girl.”

“I want… you to… cum inside… me… please, Daddy…” You could barely speak in between his thrusts. “Ahhh, fuck! You make me feel so good, Daddy.” 

You couldn’t tell anymore if it was hurting you or pleasuring you because at this moment you were just so close to climax. Hoseok continued to strongly thrust into you. The sound of skin slapping skin mixed with wet lewd sound and both of your moans continued to echo in the bathroom. The fact that you could also watch yourself getting fucked hard by your boyfriend from behind was just extremely hot and at this moment you didn’t know how long you could last. You moved your hand beneath you to you stroke your clit. Hoseok hit you at the right spot over and over again and your breath got stuck in your throat as you screamed in pleasure as an intense orgasm just hit you harshly until you see white and your body was trembling madly. Hoseok’s firm grip on your waist helped your trembling legs from giving out as he kept thrusting into you hard. His thrusts got even more aggressive and sloppy until he gave you one final push before he groaned and cum hard inside you. You both stayed there for a minute trying to catch your breath when you heard hasty knocks on the bathroom door. “Hey! Are you guys done? Cause three people are lining up out here to take a piss!”


End file.
